Dysmorphophobia
by Sir Ross
Summary: An eerie scream wakes the whole Order up from their sleep. The exorcists have gone out to investigate, but where's Allen?
1. Missing

_This is set after the Level 4 Akuma attack, when everyone's still recovering after the damages. I still have no idea what everyone calls each other by. Does Krowley address Allen with; "Allen-kun" or "Allen"?, I don't know._

_Sort of AU, since Timothy isn't an exorcist yet, but still helped out in the Level 4 Akuma attack._

* * *

><p><em>Hey, do ya know 'bout th' rumor goin' 'round?<em>

_—A rumor? I haven't had much interest in them these days, care to tell?_

_Well, s'pposedly, if ya listen reeeeeaally closely on some nights, ya can hear some scary sobbin' comin' from tha exorcist dorms!_

_—Really?_

_Yeah.. 'pparently it's so spooky ya'd cry a li'l too._

_—How do you know this?_

_One of th' Finders told me!_

_—Hooohh. When?_

_Well, I guess it was 'round th' time that female exorcist joined. What was 'er name again..? Marley or Michelle or somethin'._

_—Ah, you mean Miranda Lotto._

**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****

**** FINDERS - KOMUI - EXORCISTS****

All was silent. Everyone was tucked into their beds and snoring away. But then—

**"Guuuuaaaaaghh! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuugh!"**

An empty series of pleading screams pierced the silent night like a shock wave, and woke all of the Order up from their sleep. Immediately, startled crowds stumbled out of their rooms, and into the hallways of the corridor. They scrambled about with confused faces, murmuring to each other with alarmed voices.

**"Wh-what was that scream?!"**

**"Another Akuma attack?!"**

** "What's going on?!" **

**"Is anyone hurt?!" **

**"That was freaky!" **

**"It came from the infirmary!" **

**"Where are the exorcists?!"**

Several eyes flew onto said ones as they assembled into the corridor one by one. Lenalee was the first to arrive.

"Brother! What happened?!" Lenalee exclaimed at the chief officer of the Black Order. Komui was dressed in his pajamas and bunny slippers, which weren't very appealing at the moment since some kind crisis was going on.

"I.. I don't know," Komui murmured, looking very serious although he was clutching his teddy bear. He turned to the audience. "We shall go investigate as once! _Exorcists_!"

"Present.."

"Kanda, Krowley, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Miranda find out the source of the scream! " Komui commanded, shaking his poor teddy bear at them. He hadn't even bothered to look behind him as he casually walked back to his dorm with a careless yawn.

"Uh, Komui-san, Allen isn't here.." Krowley raised a hand. "What?!"

"Tch. He's probably still sleeping even after all this noise, that idiot beansprout." Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's not like you can wake up immediately after an emergency alarm after a whole afternoon of fighting a Level 4 Akuma either, Yuu-chan!" Lavi defended.

"Shut up, don't call me that!—And stop poking me!"

Komui rubbed his chin before dramatically turning to point at the exorcists under his command. "Krowley, Lavi! Go with the assisting Finders and investigate the noise! Kanda, Lenalee, get Allen, this might turn out to be another Akuma attack. And Miranda.. You should go rest."

Everyone turned to stare at Miranda.

No one'd noticed it before because of the ruckus, but she looked like.. crap. Her dark raven hair looked like birds made nests in it, her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, a few blotches of blood stains dried up on her sleeve, and her legs were shaking violently. Her usual tired bags under her eyes looked like someone completely painted them bolder with black oil. _(isthatpossible?)_ Her eyes were weary and she looked dazed.

She looked like a complete zombie, the only reason why she wasn't one, was because she wasn't rotting and dead.

"Wh.. what? Go rest? .._Why_?" Miranda sounded like she hadn't listened to half of what Komui said.

"You spent the whole day healing the injured with your Time Recovery after the Level 4 Fight, and never had a break once. You need to sleep. Leave this to us." Komui seemed to convince her enough that she hesitantly gave a slight nod before stalking back to her room. No one made a remark. She needed rest.

"Well what are you all still standing around here for? Go!"

****::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::******

_******Current Situation:******_

**Krowley + Lavi + Finders - Infirmary**

**Kanda + Lenalee - Allen**

**Miranda - Exorcist Dorms**

_******Status:******_

******Krowley (concern)******

******Lavi (concern)******

******Lenalee (concern)******

******Kanda (pissed)******

******Miranda (too exhausted to worry, sleeping)******

******Allen (missing)******

**********::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::************

************KANDA - LENALEE************

"Damn Beansprout," Kanda muttered a small curse before slamming close the pitiful door to Allen's empty room. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Don't be mean to the door, Kanda-kun!" Lenalee cried. "So, Allen-kun's not anywhere to be found..?"

Kanda merely replied with a quick, irritated nod. To which the raven-haired girl replied with concern in her voice.

"What if.. something's happened to Allen?! We can't be standing around here doing nothi—" "He's fine."

The sudden words spoken out of the swordsman's mouth surprised Lenalee. 'He's fine.' As soon as the two words reached her ears, Lenalee felt reassured, even if it was just a reply Kanda said on a whim.

"He's an idiot, that Beansprout, and he gets lost in straight corridors like the idiot he is. But, he's strong enough to care for himself, and wouldn't want his teammates to worry their little selves for him. So stop doubting him, we'll find him soon, and when we do I'll cut him up."

She hadn't really expected him say something like _that_ though, but maybe it was just to calm her down. Either way, she was thankful for the support Kanda gave her.

"I guess you're right, thank you Kanda-kun."

**********::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::************

************LAVI - KROWLEY - FINDERS************

"So.. You're saying the creepy scream was from here?" Lavi gulped as he took the handle to the infirmary before hesitantly turning his head to Krowley.

The vampire shuddered. "Y-yes.. W-well, the Finders informed that it was from there, but..." "But?" "I-I don't think it would be safe to open it."

"Yeah.. A scream.." Lavi pictured the worst. A murder happening in their very own base? Akuma scream? Dead body? Zombies? Infection Outbreak?

As if the whole other alert Finders behind them shared the same imagined scenes, they all shivered on cue. "Well.. Only one way to find out.."

He felt the sweat rolling down his forehead, anxiety crawling over his skin and creating goosebumps. Lavi turned the metal handle, and grimaced.

_**Creeee-chk.**_

_Chk?_

"Eh?" He tried turning it again. **_Chk. _**It didn't go all the way.

_**Chk. Chk. Chk.**_

"Uumm.. Lavi-san, I believe it's _locked._"

"_Oh_."


	2. Nightmares

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I read the reviews and treasure the words. :D It made my heart squeal every time I read an alert saying "_ is now _ your story!" :D This is going to be a little cliche story though, I hope you don't mind._

* * *

><p><strong>"Uumm.. Lavi-san, I believe it's <em>locked.<em>"**

**"_Oh_."**

The Finders behind them let out a huge sigh of relief, and some even collapsed onto their shaking knees. The bookman's apprentice seemed affected the most, and his naked soul floated out of his mouth and into the atmosphere.

"Ah, w-wait! D-don't fly away! Lavi-san, hold on!" A panicked Krowley started hopping up and down clawing at the air. "Oh! Caught it.."

After his spiritual lifeline was returned to his body, Lavi, with a pale face mumbled a '_thanks Krowley' _and shivered. Looking back to see half of his assistant Finders sprawled out and faint on the dusty concrete floor.

As if to reassure the Finders, (if he even could, that is) the apprentice took in a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"C-c'mon guys, it wasn't _that_ scary. It wasn't like there was going to... be.. a... monster... or... s-s-s-s-some.._**aaaAHHH! MONSTER!**_" Lavi screamed and pointed at something behind them with a horrified expression. It was hilarious to see the frozen face of the exorcist, maybe someone should've taken a picture, but the said words to indicate a beast shocked them too much to care. Immediately, everyone whipped their heads around to see a dark and looming figure with glowing white eyes that seemed to glare back at them.

_**"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"What are you lot _doing_ here?!" The figure growled, and stepped out from the shadows."**_H-head nurse?!_**"

Everyone turned to give an unamused look at Lavi. He sheepishly chuckled. "Ahahah, my mistake..?"

"You haven't answered me.. What are you doing here disturbing the patients?!"

Krowley bravely (or stubbornly) stepped in front and answered. "P-patients? We're s-sorry! The door was locked, and w-we didn't see any light glowing from the window so we just assumed that—" "You just _assumed?!" _The Head Nurse's voice boomed.

"_We're sorry!"_

"Well I guess you could think that, but if I didn't lock the door, the patients would try to get out and escape from their needed rest.."

The only reply she got were stiff and puzzled expressions. _'Locked her own patients in?' 'This woman's scary..'_

"However, if this is related to the sound from earlier," The Head Nurse rubbed her temples, sighing. "I'll lend you the keys. But make sure no injured escapes."

When she reached into the worn-out pockets of her satin uniform, the jingling noise from metal clinking to eachother nearly made Lavi forget to answer. "U-uh.. Sure, th-thanks." He reluctantly accepted the keys from the Head Nurse, hoping that she wouldn't notice the slight trembling from his hands.

"But, Head Maid, you do worry over the safety and health of your own patients, right? So why didn't you come down and check after everyone heard that scream?"

"That's.. It was because I have thought this to be another escape attempt. I was confused when I heard something come from the medical rooms. After all, I thought I had made sure no one would ever try to break out again after I _taught_ them not to the first time." She ended the sentence with her voice lowered an octave.

With quavering breaths, the Finders along with two exorcists watched the Head Nurse stride away. _"She's scarier than the Akuma.."_

_****::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::******_

_Miranda, Miranda, poor poor Miranda. Ugly, unlucky, just plain useless! Hahahahaahahha!_

_Out again to look for a job? Hah! They'll just fire you, you lazy slob! Kuhahah!_

And it repeated over and over again.. Again and again..

_Miranda, Miranda.. Poor poor Miranda.._

In an endless cycle, until she withered and her innocence ran out...

_Ugly, unlucky, just plain useless!_

No..! You're wrong! Here in this place, I'm useful! I can help others.. With my Time Recovery, I can help..

_Miranda, Miranda, poor poor Miranda.._

Stuck in that town, helpless and alone.. And the same excruciating, painful memories loop.. Forever and ever until someone comes to rescue her.

_****::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::******_

_******_****Current Situation:****_******_

_******_****Krowley + Lavi + Finders - Opening Infirmary Door****_******_

**_Kanda + Lenalee - Still Looking For Allen_**

**_Miranda - Resting_**

**_Allen - N/A_**

**_Status:_**

**_Krowley (frightened)_**

**_Lavi (near death experience)_**

**_Lenalee (reassured)_**

**_Kanda (still tsundere)_**

**_Miranda (Stuck in a nightmare(?)_**

**_Allen (N/A)_**

_******_****::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::******_******_

_**"Allen."** _A soothing voice whispered. _Mana? _The call echoed throughout the dusk and twilight dwellings. Allen's eyes snapped open at the sound. It wasn't of any use. Everything was still obscured with shadows.

With realization, Allen choked on his own breath. "M-Mana..? **_Mana?!_** Mana! _You.. You **died..**_ How are you..?!"

_"Never stop, keep walking."_

Allen parted his lips, pausing before being able to make out words. "I know! I know that.. How many times have you reminded me?"

_"Allen... I.." _Mana's tranquilized breath hitched. An alarm in Allen's head rang.

"Mana?! Are you okay?! _Mana,_ where are you? I'll come to you! No matter how far or tiring it may be, **I'll find you!**" Allen screamed at the void.

_"I __**curse** you, Allen!__"_ Mana's sudden harsh tone took Allen aback._ "How **dare **__you turn me into an **AKUMA?!**_" Allen went stiff.

**_"No!_** I didn't mean for it to.. I _didn't,_ I just—"The exorcist croaked, tripping on his words and swallowed.

"I didn't want to, it wasn't my intention! I just wanted you _back!_ Please understand..!** Mana..!** I'm **sorry,** I'm so **sorry..**"

"..."

The silence. It was terrifying. Waiting for an answer that would most likely be unfavorable to him. Presently, he so very much wished it wasn't so dark. He wanted to at least confirm if Mana was still there. It didn't matter whether or not his foster father loathed him or not, it would be alright if he was still here, alive. He couldn't wait any longer.

_"Mana..? Mana?! MANA! Answer me! Please.. You can despise me, hate me, hurt me! I know you're there! Just please don't.."_ Allen's voice cracked. _"Don't leave me."_

_..._

_..._

_"Mana?" _He squeaked.

...

...

Then Allen cried. Cried for the reason that he knew the one he called for would never answer him.

He wasn't one to weep in front of others, but it was okay here, right? After all, no one was there except for him. He was alone. All alone in this somber, dark cage. And those lamenting sobs he would spill from his mouth? Ah, they would never reach anyone's ears, so don't freight.

* * *

><p><em>I think I left something out from this garbage.<em>


	3. Invitations

_Manga spoilers ahead. So if you're trying to read this chapter, I advise you to read the manga first._

_Thanks for the follows and favorites. All the reviews too! They were really exciting to read._

_Also, sort of AU:_

_1. (Allen loving Mana waayyy too much, but that's to be expected, I mean he's the only one who cared for him when he was Red)_

_2. (Character personalities are sort of OOC)_

_And obviously, since this is a fanfiction, the delightful main antagonists are to be shown._

_Sorry for the long wait. I was typing this out on a document, but I deleted it. I retrieved it later **AFTER**_ _I finished typing this out on -.-_

_Lame excuses aside, thanks for the support!_

* * *

><p><em>"Tyki," <em>Rhode cautiously glanced at her 'adoptive' uncle, pausing to writing down the last answer to her math homework. "Did you feel that?"

The Noah of Pleasure didn't bother to look up and share her glance. He took a sip from his wineglass, and turned a page from the wool covered book sitting at his lap. Maybe the reason to as why he took so long to answer was because he was hesitant to answer. If he was hiding his doubts, there was no trace of it shown on his ever-so undisturbed _(undisturbed?really?)_ face.

"Ah, _his presence?_ It seems that the **_Grim Reaper_** is—" Tyki was cut off with a childish screech. "No no no no, Tyki!" The punk-gothic lolita grunted.

"I mean that big burst of innocence! But yeah that's a problem too, the **_Reaper._**" To Rhode's sighs of complaints, the Noah of Pleasure ended the affair with his clad book with a _flap._

"_Rhode_, do you want to visit _him_?" The Portuguese male smirked, and pulled out a cigarette from a worn pack and lit it, eyes scanning his niece's reaction.

"Of course! It's been awhile since I saw _my_ Allen!" Rhode squealed in delight.

"You said you felt a powerful innocence activating? We can check on that. Also..." Tyki's dark orbs turned colder and any trace of human emotions left the color. A mere flick of his eyes at a human would cause them to tremble in fear. His sight trailed over to the worn and dusty book he was reading not less than a few minutes ago. Releasing a few last smoke wisps into the air, he crushed the end of the cigar butt onto the cover, ruining the couple of sheets below it and coating the top with ashes.

"We may not be the only ones to have felt that surge of power." He watched the Ninth Disciple share his steel expression.

He might have almost cringed when he heard the terrifying cruel tone Rhode used to mutter the next victim on her to-kill list. _Almost._

"**_Apocryphos_**..."

_**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****_

_"Lavi-san?"_

"Mm?"

"Why are you hiding _behind_ me?"

"Precautions, Krowley, precautions!" Lavi exclaimed, tightening his clutch on the edge of Krowley's black uniform. The redhead peeked over the stiff shoulders of the vampire and peered into the darkened room.

"And you're making me your _shield?_! That's cruel, Lavi-san..." Krowley sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "Are all the Finders behind us?"

"Yep, I told them to wait outside 'cuz you know, if there really is an Akuma in here, we'll have to take it down first!"

"Then there's really no reason for them to come, isn't there..?"

"Don't think too much of it!"

Mid-step of infiltrating the infirmary of their own headquarters, they heard a—**_CRASH._**In their midst, before having the time to freeze shock-still, a shadow shot past to their left in the blink of an eye.

**_"Aiiee!_** Wha-wha-wha-what _was_ that?! It-it-it-it looked like a-a—" "A dog, Lavi-san! I saw it! It was a **_dog_**!"

**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****

"I think I found him, Kanda-kun!" Lenalee yelled. The mention of the damned Beansprout perked his ears and by the time Lenalee finished calling out his name, the enraged swordsman was already at her side. "Where?!"

"Look!" She pointed at a figure in the distance, mixing in well with the evacuating alarmed crowds in the hallways, if it only weren't for the standing-out white hair. The person was no more than 50 feet away, though in less than a split-second, Kanda was chasing after the snow-hair, murderous intent glinting in his furious eyes and Mugen unsheathed in one hand.

"You **_DAMNED BEANSPROUT!_**" Kanda practically leaped onto the man. Although his battle cry was nearly all drowned out in the panicked screeches of the crowds, it was loud enough for the figure to hear. It was confirmed when the pitiful white-haired _**old man** _turned to see the most terrifying glare ever seen in the history of glares. By the time it was too late to withdraw Mugen, the elder saved his life by _fainting on the spot, _steel missing skin by only an inch, and aging twenty more years from the shock.

"Kanda-kun!" The now astonished swordsman whipped his head around in a panic to see Lenalee run over to him with an apologetic look plated on her face.

"Um.. Sor—"

**_"Attention all exorcists; I repeat; Attention all exorcists! There is currently a suspicious dog trespassing facility grounds. All exorcists are given a new assignment; apprehend the creature unharmed. I repeat; apprehend the creature unharmed. Please report if there is an owner, Head Komui has an allergy.. (;-;)_**_ (btw that is a sad face)__"_The announcer blared.

"Eh?"

**_**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****_**

_**Current Situation:**_

_**(New Objective)**_

_**All Exorcists - (Akuma disguised as)? (Infiltrator)? (Spy)? Dog**_

**Miranda - Exorcist Dorms**

_**Status:**_

**Krowley (lavi-san.. it's only a dog and—oh no it slipped past me)**

**Lavi (wtf was that wtf is this what what welp krowley)**

**Lenalee (sorry kanda)**

**Kanda (dafuq lenalee)**

**Miranda (too exhausted to worry, sleeping)**

**Allen (N/A)**

****_**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****_****

_I guess that's the end of that. I wanted to add more, but it's exactly 12:00 AM okay nevermind it's 12:01 now, it's a school night and I wanted another chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for the the support, sorry about my lousy laziness..._

_Also if I typed out anything wrong like addressing people, typos, or if I left a scene completely out or wrote out something that confused you, please tell me!_

_Oh I nearly forgot. Happy Late Halloween._


	4. Nostalgia

_Thanks for the all the reviews, follows, and favorites! ~(owo)~_

_Please leave reviews whether they're positive or negative._

**_f.k: Thank you for the enthusiastic review xD_**

**_Natsuki D: (i just noticed— the_**_** Natsuki** **D: part looks like a sad face ^w^) **_**_hehehhheehehehEHEHEHEHEHEHheh __*sweat drops* ;-;_**

_Last chapter was way too short. Sorry about that and I'm a bit late on saying Happy New Years and Merry Christmas.. ._._

* * *

><p>Allen was surprised that a dog smothering his face with its tongue would be the first thing he'd see after he was released from his nightmare.<p>

"Wha—a dog?! H-hey stop it!" Unable to supress a laugh bubbling up his throat, Allen reached for the sides of the canine's head and gently shoved it away.

"That tickles!"

After pushing the pooch far enough away from his face to prevent it from licking him, Allen took a good look at his surroundings. Unfortunately, that was difficult to do as it was inexplicably dark_(but light enough to see the outline of a few objects a good length away from him)_ and the distracting loud pants from his fellow companion weren't helping any much.

Cedar floor, dusty old cardboad boxes scattered were toppled carelessly on top of eachother and half of its contents spilled onto the floor.. _(Papers, containers etc...)_ On the other side of the dark room, rusted metal shelves stood with almost nothing except flashlights and other useless junk on them...

"What am I doing in the storage room?"

The only answer he received was a happy bark from the dog near him. With a look of curiousity, Allen turned his attention to the dog.

"And why are you, an animal that Komui-san is allergic to, in the storage room of the very headquarters he orders around?" Another bark. Sigh.

Out of nowhere a nauseating dizzy feeling struck him and Allen couldn't help but flinch. For a moment the distant panting of the dirty pup had stopped and blurred out, replaced with a high-pitched ringing. "Nng?!" The alarm drowned out his own groan of pain, and when he felt something nudging his leg he nearly yelped. All trace of the recent aching and annoying ringing vanished.

Worried whimpers sounded from the dog and Allen was surprised that it emitted concern for him.

Giving a gentle pat on the dog's head, and whispering a small_ 'thanks', _Allen studied the peculiar canine closer up.

Brown circled its eyes, and white covered his snout. Long thin ears drooped from its head, perking up every few seconds_(a habit, Allen presumed)._ And on the dog's neck.. Allen's eyes trailed from the knowing glint of the dog's strangely too familiar orbs to a renaissance-fashioned neck wear. "That's a pretty neck ruff you have,"

_A nostalgic memory of an unmoving bloody dog, clearly beaten to death. _

Allen gazed back into the gleaming beads of the furry animal sitting patiently in front of him. "I've seen one just like that. With the same frilly edges and red trims."

After a few seconds of silence to take in his own words, a hushed voice sounded a few feet away at the door.

Snapping his head to the sound, Allen's eyes widened and he gaped.

_**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****_

After apologizing to the scowling elder repeatedly, Lenalee turned to Kanda and sighed. "I'm really sorry for pointing out the wrong person... Kanda?"

She waved a hand in front of the swordsman's line of sight and tilted her head in slight confusion when Kanda narrowed his eyes and blinked.

"How did you think he was the damned Beansprout?" Kanda questioned, glaring past Lenalee and at the back of the retreating man he'd threatened to kill earlier.

"Eh? Well his hair color was really white so I just assumed... But up closer it was more of a light-yellow. Why are you asking? Do you know him?" Lenalee blinked.

Not replying to her question, Kanda continued. "His build, it's too bulky to be mistaken for the Beansprout. He was wearing glasses too, you could see the endpiece."

The female exorcist just stood puzzled.

"Wait, what are you talking about? He wasn't really that bulky, and he wasn't wearing glasses either... If anything, he looked a bit frail."

Kanda stared at the puzzled exorcist, his expression mirroring Lenalee's.

"Um.. A-are we still talking about the person I thought was Allen?"

_**::~+~::**~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****~+~::****_

**_"A bothersome third party, one that sides with neither the Earl, or the exorcists." _**Tilting a glass of blood red wine, he looked into the deep pool of red.

Reverberations of hollers and screams sounded in the background, and he wished, for one moment, that it would be quiet for once. _Unfortunately.._

The lens of his wire framed glasses glinted defiantly, and so did his unruly crimson hair. _"The war's just begun."_

* * *

><p><em>Hoh god, the characters are so OOC.. <strong>;-;<strong>_


End file.
